Afterwards
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Eugene has to pull out all of the stops in order to marry Rapunzel. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I'm doing. This is before Eugene proposes to Rapunzel. They've only been dating for a few months.**

Eugene and Rapunzel were walking in the woods hand in hand. They had been dating for a few months now. The King and The Queen gave Eugene his own room in the castle. It was smaller than Rapunzel's, but it was better than some of the rooms that he had stayed in. He liked to sneak into Rapunzel's room and talk to her late at night. Nobody had ever caught them. They talked about random things.

They stopped for a break at a river, one of the same rivers that they had stopped at before. They released each other's hands and watched the fish that were swimming up to them. If they stayed still, the fish would nibble on their toes. When they did, Rapunzel giggled. When Rapunzel laughed, it made Eugene's heart melt. He loved her laugh and her smiles.

"Hey Blondie, what's this?" Eugene asked, grabbing a book out of the backpack that she had carried with her on their little trip. He flipped open to a page; it was a drawing of Mother Gothel. Even on paper, she creeped him out! He flipped to a few more pages, all of the last pages were drawings of him with captions saying "R+E=Love" He laughed at her cute, little drawings.

"Give me that!" Rapunzel yelled, grabbing the book. She blushed with embarrassment. "Those aren't mine." She lied, smiling and shrugging. She stuffed the book in her backpack and zipped it up. Eugene grinned at her and kissed her lips, passionately.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. That was the first time he had said that he loved her. Eugene knew that he loved Rapunzel, but he didn't know when to tell her. It had to be romantic, that's what Flynn Ryder would do.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck with a big hug following it. "I love you too." She replied, kissing his cheek. She had been telling him that she loved him the first week that they had started dating. He had just replied with running yelling behind him that Maximus needed him.

Eugene knew that he wanted to marry Rapunzel. The 'I love you' just confirmed it. He had gotten a ring in the first month that they were dating. That night, when Eugene snuck into Rapunzel's room, she wasn't there. He climbed in to be tackled with a big hug from Rapunzel, who was hiding. "Eugene!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek all over.

That tickled him, making him laugh. Rapunzel had been waiting for him for about an hour. "Why are you late?" She asked, letting him go. Her room was very clean and neat. It always smelled like her and Eugene loved it. It comforted him.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked her. She nodded and he said, "I'm trying to become a knight. It's the only way I can marry you." He let slip. He stared at her with shock; he didn't think he would let it slip.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" She asked, excitedly. She hugged him again.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, giving her the ring that he kept on him at all times. She let a tear roll down her cheek, a happy tear.

She nodded, still speechless and bended down and kissed him with a fiery passion. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will have about five or six chapters. Please review, favorite, or follow, I really appreciate it!**

Eugene had proposed to Rapunzel a week ago, and he was really happy. They had told everyone in the kingdom and everyone was celebrating. A party was going on for a whole week, even longer than the one when Rapunzel came home. "When do you want to get married?" Rapunzel asked Eugene who was sitting across from her reading a book. They were in the library together.

"Whenever you feel ready, then we'll get married." He replied, with a cheeky smile. Rapunzel had been having nightmares, and Eugene hadn't been there to soothe her. He was training to be a knight for twelve hours each day. Rapunzel and him going to the library was the only time that they had spent together all week. "I have to go back to training. I'll see you later, right?" He asked, giving a sad smile. He was always sad about leaving Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sighed and nodded. She hadn't seen Eugene all week and he had to leave her again. He gave her a small smile and kissed her head. He exited the library and headed to the training ground. He saw the captain, who was speaking to the king. "I cannot believe this!" The king exclaimed, in a furious manner.

"What happened, Sir?" Eugene asked, sensing the king's tense behavior. He hoped nothing bad happened to the kingdom or any of the people. "Did something terrible happen to The Queen?" He asked, frightened. He knew nothing happened to Rapunzel, he was just with her.

"Rapunzel's kidnapper, Gothel, is alive! She is planning to attack our kingdom in a secret attack. It's not so secret anymore; some of the other knights had eavesdropped on her and gave us the news." The King replied to the man who was marrying his daughter.

Eugene couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was scared for his princess and all of the other people. Gothel was dangerous, but now she has an army? What if she kidnaps Rapunzel again? Oh no! He had left her alone. Eugene thanked The King for the news and sprinted back to library where Rapunzel and him had been. She wasn't there. He ran through all of the rooms and couldn't find Rapunzel anywhere.

He looked out the window of her bedroom, which was open. He saw a carriage riding away from the castle, going into the woods. That wasn't a palace carriage, and not one from their kingdom. They must have Rapunzel! He jumped out the window, landing on a pile of clothes. He jumped on Maximus, who was on duty. "Follow that carriage!" He yelled. "They have Rapunzel!"

**It's getting good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating, I've been really busy with school.**

Eugene rode on his noble steed. Man, that sounded dramatic! Nah, it was just Maximus. Rapunzel had been kidnapped and Eugene was just about to make a very dashing rescue as her knight in shining armor, also known as the future king. They were now in the woods, where the unknown carriage had brought Rapunzel. Eugene and Maximus just followed the carriage into the woods.

Rapunzel was in the carriage, with her hands and feet tied up, and she also had a gag in her mouth. Mother Gothel emerged from a dark corner, frightening Rapunzel. "Hello Dear," She greeted, removing the black gag from Rapunzel's mouth. "You shouldn't scream, Sweetheart. You could hurt your lungs." She added, giving her "daughter" an evil smirk.

"What do you want from me?" Rapunzel asked. "Eugene cut my magical hair off." Why would Gothel want her? Eugene had assured her that she was safe. He must be trying to save her soon, hopefully.

"What could I not want from you?" Mother Gothel questioned. "You are the lost princess. People recognize you now. Do you know how much the king and queen would pay for your return? That's what I plan to do, with you either dead or alive. Same goes for your boy toy." Mother Gothel had this all planned out. She would take Rapunzel to the tower, and was almost sure that Flynn Ryder could not make it up without Rapunzel's long, golden locks. There was no other way into the tall tower.

Rapunzel frowned at her former mother. "You won't get away with this." She said. "Eugene will come looking for me sooner or later!" She could almost feel him, coming to her. He was going to rescue her and they would live in the castle, happily-ever-after. They were soulmates, now and forever.

"Eugene?" Gothel scoffed. "Eugene can't tell a fork from a spoon!" She cried. "Do you really believe that Eugene has the wits and guts to stop me?" Rapunzel had a scared look on her face. Hadn't this woman done enough pain and suffering to her? Why couldn't she just leave her alone?

"You better believe it, Rapunzel." Eugene said, jumping from Maximus into the carriage, knocking down Mother Gothel. "You get away from my wife!" He cried, pushing her off the carriage, her hair touching the ground. Mother Gothel screamed in horror. Her hair was one of her amazing qualities! That Flynn Ryder, he will pay!

Gothel kicked Eugene in the groin, making him roll off of her, in pain. Eugene held the place where Gothel had kicked him in pain. "Never mess with a mother!" Gothel scowled. "Especially me." She lunged Eugene off of the carriage, and he lay unconscious on the forest floor, with Maximus attempting to wake him.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, trying to get off of the carriage to get to her fiancee'. Gothel pushed her back into the corner and tied her hands back into place, hooking them to a bar on the carriage.

"Mother knows best." Gothel said, giving the girl a hateful look. "And Mother says that you will not talk to that young man ever again."

"I will never stop fighting you!" Rapunzel exclaimed, kicking Gothel's feet, with her tied-up ones. "You can try and try, but I will never love you again! I'm happy, and you cannot destroy my happiness." She cried, continuing to kick her former mother.

"Ouch!" Gothel cried in pain. "You fool!" She yelled, pointing to Rapunzel. "I was going to be nice, but you just got a one-way ticket on my dark side!"


End file.
